The Prince and the Queen
by PastPotatoes
Summary: Valerian Mengsk has his eyes set on the recently deinfested Sarah Kerrigan after Jim Raynor brings her onboard the Hyperion. Set just after Wings of Liberty. ValerianxSarah and JimxSarah.
1. Once Upon A Time

Valerian waited anxiously for the doors of the small transport ship to fully open and for Jim to step out. "That's her?" Valerian said as he eyed the bundle wrapped in a medical blanket in Jim's arms.

"Yes," he said dully, walking forward towards a medical stretcher surrounded by some doctors. He placed the bundle on stretcher gently.

As Jim laid her on the stretcher Valerian got his first glimpse of the woman who had once been the Queen of Blades. His eyes widened as he looked at her soft features surrounded by dark dreadlocks. He moved his eyes over her features, taking them all in. "I never expected her to be so..." he searched for the right word, "beautiful."

Jim looked at him as if to warn him to stay away.

Valerian ignored Jim's glare and looked at the unconscious woman lying on the stretcher. It was at that moment Valerian realised why Jim had done everything he could to bring her back. She was breath taking.

The medics started to rush her away, Jim and Valerian looked at each other with suspicion and followed them. Neither man wanted to let Sarah out of their sight.

The doctors took Sarah to the sick bay. Jim and Valerian stayed close behind.

The moment they arrived the doctors removed the blanket from Sarah and exposed her fully naked body. They started to run IV lines and take samples.

Valerian realised it would have been polite to look away but instead he ran his eyes over her naked form. He admired every curve, every muscle, every inch. He wished he could touch her ample breasts and caress her soft vagina.

She stirred slightly as she realised something was happening to her but her eyes remained closed.

Valerian was almost to the point of having her entire body memorised by heart when the medics covered her with a clean blanket. He felt disappointment as the perfect form was hidden from view.

Jim moved closer to Sarah and took her hand in his. He whispered words of encouragement to her as the doctors fussed about them.

Valerian stayed back and observed. He felt jealous as he watched Jim holding Sarah's pale hand.

Jim could feel Valerian watching them and he turned his face to him. "You don't have to be here," he said coldly. "She isn't going anywhere. Your prize is safe."

His prize. Valerian liked the sound of that. He'd won. A small victory at least in the war with his father. Now the Queen of Blades was his. Sarah Kerrigan was his. He just hope she'd come to see it that way, too. Valerian took one final look at Sarah's face and smiled. He started to feel a little guilty he would be using her to get back at his father. He wondered how his father could have left such a beautiful woman to die such a violent death at the hands of the Zerg. He knew his father and he knew he would have imagined her death thousands of times in his mind; the Zerg ripping the flesh from her bones and tearing her to pieces.

Valerian felt his fists close tightly in anger as he thought of his father's cruel act. He started to relax again as he stared at Sarah, knowing she hadn't succumbed to that fate. Instead she had been turned into something quite different by the Zerg. Valerian could never have imagined that under the Queen of Blades was such a delicate flower. Of course had seen pictures of Sarah Kerrigan before her infestation, but they didn't do her justice; her smile just a little too wide for her face and red hair that was just too a bit too bright to make him take her seriously.

Now the red hair was gone; replaced with brown tentacles. The smile was gone and now her plump lips were slightly parted and expressionless. Valerian hoped one day he could touch those lips with his own. He pulled his eyes away from her and turned to leave. He would let her get settled before he came to see her properly.


	2. Wish Upon a Star

Valerian hadn't seen Sarah for a number of days, almost a week. He'd read all the reports the doctors had written about her. She had been incredibly weak when they had first brought her onboard, barely managing to stay conscious for a few seconds at a time. Valerian had felt his heart almost break when one of the doctors told him he wasn't sure she'd pull through. But luckily she had gotten stronger. Her periods of awake time had gotten longer and she managed to have short conversations, mostly with Jim however. She was eating meals and could even hobble around her room for short periods.

The doctors had reported that although she was human, there was still Zerg mutagen in her system. The dreadlocks on her head were a sign of that mutagen. Valerian liked the dreadlock look she sported now. He never did have a thing for redheads, but brunettes were a different story.

Valerian wondered about what abilities she still possessed. Apparently she had some type of amnesia and her memories about her time as the Queen of Blades were all but gone.

Although he tried to stay professional, he couldn't help but think more personal questions about her. He knew Raynor was in love with her, but from what he'd heard the feelings on her part were open to speculation. Some of the crew of the Hyperion said that she hated him and his lustful thoughts about her, but others said they were sleeping together before she was taken by the Zerg.

Valerian liked to believe he had a chance. Being prince had its perks.

He'd decided that Sarah had had enough time to settle down on the ship and it was time to meet her. He'd checked his appearance a number times in the mirror before leaving his quarters and was happy with how he looked.

He walked into the sickbay and saw Sarah lying down in her bed, her head slightly raised with some over sized pillows, with Jim sat beside her. Her dreadlocks were sprayed out on the pillow behind her and hung around her face. Valerian thought she looked even more beautiful than he remembered from when she first came on board.

She sat up and looked straight past Jim to Valerian. She stared at him straight in the eyes. "You're out of your mind if you think there is any way I'm having sex with the son of Mengsk," her voice was cold and harsh.

Those were not the first words Valerian had wanted to hear from her.


	3. When Dreams Come True

Despite Sarah's initial cold response to Valerian she had come to see a different side to him over the weeks that followed. He was kind, attentive, and nothing like his father. Sure he was interested in what abilities she still retained from her days as the Queen of Blades but that was to be expected. Plus he had many of the same fantasies she'd seen many men play out in their head about her but she knew to put those to the back of her mind.

Valerian spent most of his time near Sarah. He was trying to find out what she knew and could do, but it went more than that. He wanted to know she was being treated well and was comfortable. The fact he thought she was the most beautiful woman alive might also have had something to do with it.

Sarah had asked Valerian to keep Jim away from her. It wasn't that she didn't love him or want him around, but the intensity of his feelings for her was too much too soon and she didn't want to deal with them yet. She was grateful that Valerian had also agreed to take the blame for keeping Jim away from her. She could handle Valerian's lust filled thoughts of her because they were just that; lust. But Jim's feelings were love.

"Jim almost made it into the room today," Valerian said as he arrived at Sarah's bedside.

She looked up to him and gave him a disinterested look, then resumed eating her meal.

Valerian remarked to himself how cute she looked nibbling at her food. "You can't avoid him forever," he said as he sat on the chair beside her bed.

She stopped eating and looked at him, pushing the food tray away from her.

"What have I done now?" Valerian wondered why she was being colder than usual towards him; surely the food comment he thought didn't upset her that much.

"I want to get out of here," she said flatly.

He smiled, "soon."

"Are you hoping by keeping me here I will eventually fall for your charms, sleep with you and not kill your father?"

"If keeping you here would make you 'fall for my charms' I'd never let you go. But since I realise that won't happen..." he was interrupted as Sarah leant forward and kissed him. The kiss was fierce and fast.

She pulled back from him and looked at him with a blank expression.

Valerian had enjoyed feeling her lips on his and he could feel a smile spreading across his lips. "What was that for?" he asked, realising she had some hidden agenda.

"Tell Jim I did that," she said seriously then turned to look away from him.

"I want you, Sarah," he said firmly. "But I won't let you use me."

She ignored him.

Valerian reached his hand forward and grabbed Sarah's chin with it, pulling her face to face his. He looked into her green eyes, they were enchanting to him. He wanted to kiss her so badly again. He couldn't help it and leant forward, pushing his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately and placed both of his hands on her face, holding her steady as he devoured her soft lips.

Sarah didn't care what he was doing to her. She let him kiss her how he wanted and she allowed it. She hoped Jim would come in now and see it.

Valerian pulled away from her, keeping his hands on her face. "You're so beautiful," he said as he gave her a small peck on her lips.

She forced a small smile, she liked being called beautiful. She felt how much Valerian wanted her and she looked down to her gown covered body. Without thinking about it, she pulled at the gown hard and the ties opened at the back, the material came away with hands exposing her chest to Valerian.

Valerian smiled as her naked breasts were revealed to him once again. He took the gown into his hands and threw it behind her. He placed his hands on her breasts and started to massage them and then started to kiss down her neck.

Sarah let out a groan and turned her body so her legs were hanging off the bed. She opened her thighs and reached down to Valerian's trousers, opening them and pulling out his hardening penis. She shuffled forward on the bed and put her thighs either side of Valerian.

Valerian stood and moved closer to Sarah. He wished he could take his time and enjoy more of Sarah's body but he didn't want to miss this opportunity. He let Sarah guide him into her.

Sarah closed her eyes as Valerian filled her and she put her arms around his back to steady herself.

He felt her warmth around him and started to push himself in and out of her. He stopped kissing her and looked at her face as he moved inside her. He moved his arms to hold her and admired her angelic face.

She relaxed and enjoyed the rhythm of a man inside her. She didn't care who it was, she just enjoyed feeling it.

Not much time at all passed before valerian came inside her and he felt her muscles tighten around him, too.

"Jim," she called as she came.

Valerian froze.


	4. Not Happy Ever After

_"Jim," she called as she came._

_Valerian froze. _

Sarah realised what she had done and pulled her hands away from Valerian.

He pulled out of her and looked at her with a look of disappointment.

She looked away and grabbed the blanket beside her, using it to cover up her body. She felt ashamed she had just had sex with Valerian when she knew she really wanted Jim. She looked up at Valerian sadly, "please, go." Her voice lacked its usual confidence.

Valerian fastened his trousers and stared at her like the slut she was. In fact not a slut, a slut would have been a better lay.

Sarah could tell what he was thinking and looked away, wanting to undo what they'd just done.

"Jim really does attract dirt, doesn't he?" Valerian snarled as he finished fastening his trousers.

She tried to force his words and thoughts away. But Jim. What would Jim think of her?

Valerian was annoyed she was saying nothing now. "No wonder my father left a dirty little tramp like you to die," he yelled slightly.

Sarah saw red and shot her gaze forward, concentrating her powers on Valerian.

He reached for his neck as though he felt he was being strangled but there were no hands around him. He saw Sarah's eyes were glowing yellow and her face showed pure rage.

Jim didn't know what was happening as he finally managed to get into Sarah's room but he saw Sarah in a rage and staring at Valerian. "Sarah," he yelled and rushed to her side.

Sarah was distracted by Jim's presence and let Valerian go, she looked at Jim with big needy eyes.

"What's happening?" Jim put his arm around Sarah who was clearly distressed. He noticed she was naked and hiding her body behind a blanket. His mind quickly jumped to the idea of her being violated.

Sarah closed her eyes and buried her head into Jim's shoulder. "Leave it, Jim," she said faintly.

Jim held her close to him and glared at Valerian. "If you've hurt her..." he warned.

"You think your precious Sarah can do no wrong," Valerian sneered and turned to leave. He was almost at the door when he said loudly, "ask her who came onto whom." Then he left.

Jim felt anger swell inside him then he realised what Valerian had said. _"Who came onto who."_ Had Sarah tried it on with Valerian? No, she wouldn't have...

Sarah felt Jim's thoughts and she froze.

Jim felt her tense in his arms and he gently released his grip on her. He moved his hands to her shoulders and gently pushed her from him. He looked at her face which was looking down in shame. "Sarah?"

She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes; she tightened her grip on the blanket tighter. She took a breath and tired to search for the right words. She'd slaughtered millions, she'd done unspeakable things, but she felt worst for what she had just done.

"Talk to me," he said kindly.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed. She could still feel Valerian's lips on her, his hands touching her, his penis inside her...

Jim used one hand to cup Sarah's cheek and raise her face to his. He saw her eyes were full of sadness and tears lined them. "What is it?" he asked, frustrated with her and the situation. He hadn't seen her for days and now she was in a worse state than when he'd left her.

"I was scared," she started, "I didn't want you here."

"Scared? Of me, darlin'?" he said in disbelief.

"No," she whispered, "of your feelings. My feelings. It was too much."

Jim wasn't sure what she was trying to say. He'd shown her affection, but nothing that crossed the lines of a man concerned for his friend. Well, maybe he had held her hand for longer than a friend would have and he had thought about how much he loved her - she would have picked that up with her telepathy. The same telepathy she was probably using now and would be able to tell again that he was thinking about his love for her. He wanted to kick himself now; naturally the more he tried not to think about how much he loved her he kept thinking it.

"I know you love me," she said hoping it would calm his mind somewhat. She wanted to tell him she loved him back but she wasn't going to tell him she loved him and then tell him she had had sex with another man moments before.

"I don't want to put pressure on you," he said softly. "I can't hide my feelings from you. I'm not sure I'd want to even if I could. But I don't expect you to feel what I feel for you back." It pained him to entertain the idea that she wouldn't love him back. He was fairly sure she did, but had he misread the entire situation?

Her heart broke slightly as she listened to his thoughts. "I just needed space," she said, "I needed to come to terms with what was happening. What I had done. What I was now. I..." she paused. "I wasn't sure if I was ready for you."

"I would never have pushed you," he smiled. "I just wanted to be here for you."

She forced a smile. "I know." The smile fell again. "I don't deserve you," she looked away.

"If people got what they deserved, I would have never met you, darlin'," he smiled. Jim knew deep down he was a good man, but he'd done some shit in his time. Deserting, theft, murder, the lot. He'd done all that yet fate had let him meet the woman of his dreams and was now holding her in his arms.

"How can you still think so highly of me after everything I've done?" Sarah asked faintly.

"That wasn't you," he said proudly.

That didn't help. "Ignore the Queen of Blades. Sarah Kerrigan wasn't perfect. Isn't perfect," Sarah corrected herself to use the present tense, her voice was stained.

"No one is," Jim added.

She felt a little mad that nothing she said was making him think any less of her. She wanted to lower his expectations of her before she told him what she had just done. "Jim, I've done something bad. Today."

Jim hoped now he was going to find out why she was being this way. He looked at her expression and could tell she felt ashamed by it.

She reluctantly moved her tear-lined eyes to look at him. "I'm so sorry."

Jim waited for her, looking at her sympathetically.

"I had sex with Valerian," she said coldly.

Jim felt a knife in his stomach. He looked down at her blanket covered body and realised Valerian had been at it. It had just happened.

_"Ask her who came onto who."_

Jim felt rage bubbling down inside him. She hadn't been forced to do it by him. She hadn't let him. She had initiated it. He looked away from her in disgust and removed his arms from her. He pushed himself off the bed and walked towards one of the walls. He didn't want to look at her, touch her, or be near her.

Sarah lowered her head in shame and she started to cry. She tried to hide her sobs, not wanting Jim to feel pity for her.

Jim stared at the wall for a while trying to calm his anger, but it wasn't helping. He turned to stare at Sarah and realised there was only one thing he needed right now. He headed straight for the bar.

**If you've made it this far - you deserve a medal!**

**So I'm fairly certain I hate writing ValerianxSarah. It seemed like it had potential when I got the idea to write this, but I'm too much of a JimxSarah fan to make it convincing. Not my best work, sorry!**

**I guess one or two more chapters to come to finish this off...**


	5. Riding off into the Sunset

Sarah felt horrible. She had showered, fixed her hair up and suited up but that didn't erase what had happened. She laid on the bed wishing everything could just go away. She didn't want to be the former Queen of Blades. She didn't want to be the former Ghost. She just wanted to be a random person somewhere with no problems and no complications. She was always messing things up. Always ruining everything. She had accidently killed her mother, she'd gotten so many people killed, and had she listened to Jim about Tarsonis she wouldn't have ended up as the Queen of Blades. Now she had hurt the only man who ever truly loved her and for what? For fear that they might be happy together?

She wondered how Jim was now. She knew he was going to the bar so by now he was either incredibly drunk or had passed out. She wondered over the last few weeks of hearing Jim's thoughts if this alcohol thing had become a problem and she now realised if it was a problem she was the one that had caused it.

She wished she could go to him. To make him understand how much she loved him and how sorry she was for her actions. To help him get through his drink problem and never give him a reason to drink again.

She laid on her bed and closed her eyes, raising her legs slightly towards her chest. She wondered if she'd be expected to participate in more tests later or if she'd finally be allowed to leave. Probably not the later if Valerian got his way; which of course he would.

She wanted to cry but it would accomplish nothing. There was a time in her life where crying would have brought her hugs from her mother and father. There was even a time in her life where crying would have brought her a hug from Jim but she had just destroyed any hope of that. Plus Rumm had taught her crying got her nothing. It was a weakness and ghosts didn't feel guilt or pity.

She didn't know how long she laid on the bed for before she heard a sound behind her. The doors were opening and she felt Jim. She bolted up and turned to face him. "Jim," she said softly, happy he had come.

He walked into the room and looked straight at her with a neutral expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a voice that came out barely louder than a whisper.

He stopped beside her bed and simply asked her: "Do you love me?"

She didn't need to think about it before she told him. "Yes," she stated confidently. "I will always love you."

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Prove it," he told her.

Sarah didn't need words now. She turned her body towards him and pushed herself off the bed. She reached her hands up to his neck and kissed him passionately.

Jim rested his hands on the small of her back and kissed her back.

"I love you," she told him again as she pulled back.

"I love you, too," he said happily as he kept hold of her.

"I'm so sorry," she promised. "If I could take it back..." she was silenced by his finger on her lips.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I was about to drink that whisky just now. But then I realised I was using that as a replacement for you. You who was right here. On your own, all alone, and scared." He stroked her face. "Everything you've been through. Everything I've been through. It's too much. No couple should ever have to deal with that. So let's not." He paused. "Let's draw the line here. Everything that happened before now never happened. From now on it's a fresh start. It's just you and me. We start with a clean slate and our pasts stay in the past."

She smiled. "I can live with that," she stated.

"Good," he kissed her again. "My name is Jim Raynor," he reintroduced himself. He noted that she still looked as beautiful right now as the day he had met her and still desired to do the things he had thought of doing to and with her.

She smiled. "You pig," she giggled as she looked into his eyes. "Why don't we go and try doing some of those things already, Mr. Raynor?"

"_Commander_ Raynor," he corrected her. He took her hand in his and led her towards the door. "You are mighty forward; I don't even know your name yet."

"It's Sarah Kerrigan," she smiled. "But you can call me darlin'."

"Ok, darlin'," he said as they exited the room together.

* * *

**So that brings the horrid ValerianxKerrigan fic to an end! Yay for Jim and Sarah getting together (and living happily ever after!)**

**Let's just assume Valerian jumped out of a window or something.**


End file.
